Timeless Feud
As time moves forward, good and evil struggle to gain power for their own in this world; as it is like an endless chess game with no winner. There is a reason for the endless struggle. Sometimes, and only in some realms, there are unseen forces shifting the pawns on all sides unknown in shadow. Once in a while theses forces are stopped by unseen circumstances of fate, other times fate drops in just the right solution to keep the endless struggle shifting. The next couple days, at the hidden clan village, proves to be strenuous for Celeste (whom is called Sakura by the other ninjas in the clan) as she trains and keeps her deal with Master Tanaka. (Celeste thinking from the future) “It was not the strain of training that was difficult. Trying to teach adults the magic AND train in the art of ninjitsu at the same time was the problem. I had all the basic training necessary to learn how to fight, mixing various kicks and punches with acrobatic movement; but it was difficult to put the maneuvers into battle with the distraction and annoyance of teaching adults magic. Children are easy to teach magic and various mystic arts for their minds are innocent and filled with imagination. Adults are riddled with the stress of reality and it’s hard to let go of what you know and what is.” Celeste continues to master her ninjitsu fighting skills, learning to operate and move in shadow, and even learns how to throw knives, ninja stars and handle various weapons of the ninja (swords, daggers, staffs etc) under various teachers in the clan. With the distraction of teaching magic, it is hard for her to concentrate on her own training. She teaches the clan to harness, control, and manipulates all of the elements (water, air, fire, earth- teachings she learned in the other realm). She even teaches them how to cast spells which doesn’t prove easy, for most spells cast require intense focus and harmony- both which the clan has but still causes them to backfire. When Celeste is not training or teaching, she, along with the other clan members is subdued to agricultural and gardening chores (like the ones she endured with the Drakes). She is even forced to sleep along side all in one large room, on the floor. One night while the other clan members are asleep Celeste wakes and leaves the room silently to practice and perfect her skills as a ninja in training court yard. The moon sits high in the clouds past the dark mountains, as Celeste maneuvers the elements in a graceful strong fighting form. She does this every night until one night a shadow catches her eye. She spots Kimiko sneaking her way into Master Tanaka’s bed room. Curiously Celeste follows her. (Celeste thinking from the future) “I didn’t know what to expect, but if she was sneaking into the masters chambers I had to be sure it was not to harm him. For if she had, my training would come to an end, and that I would not let happen…” The room is dark as night, with only the light of the moon illuminating the room, as Kimiko creeps her way in and shuts the door. Celeste silently stands outside the sliding door. (The inner and outside room resembles that of traditional Japanese architecture; paper walls, sliding doors, lanterns etc) (Celeste thinking from the future) “As the door slid close I managed to open it slightly to an unexpecting sight…” Peaking through the door Celeste sees Kimiko undress and begins to embrace herself into Master Tanaka’s arms subduing in to passionate physical intercourse. Celeste than moves swiftly back to her room. (Celeste thinking from the future) “It was not my place to question the Master or his ways I had no idea what was happening nor how long it had been going on. So I kept silent and for months the affair between them continued. I know because I witnessed Kimiko sneaking to the Masters chambers a few times a week during my restless nights.” Months pass as training and teaching continues, Celeste perfects her skills in her own time alone, while still missing her lover, which only drives her determination as a warrior. One night during one of her sleepless times Celeste feels someone watching her closely. Translated in Japanese. Celeste: Who’s there? In suspicion she throws a dagger into the shadows of which she feels the eyes. Catching the dagger and stepping from the shadows in a kimono. Master Tanaka: Impressive… I see you have been improving in your own time. Celeste: Yes… I’m not able to focus on myself and teach at the same time during the day. Magic and fighting are different and difficult. Master Tanaka: True, but what are you to do if placed into a battle? Celeste: I… I don’t know. Master Tanaka: Well know; my clan is able to do as you teach but like you they are not able to maneuver it into their fighting technique… and if they can’t do that then they can’t do it in battle. Celeste: It will take time. Master Tanaka: Perhaps you can speed it up, make it so they learn as fast as you have? Celeste: I’m not sure I know what you mean. (saying with a curious look) Master Tanaka: Really? Master Tanaka then begins an all out assault using various throwing stars, shurikens and swift punches and kicks quick as lightening. Celeste is barely able to defend her self but manages well with the help of using her magic in her fighting focusing both perfectly. After a couple minutes Tanaka stops. Master Tanaka: So what do you call that? Celeste: Surviving… Master Tanaka: Then teach them how to survive… Celeste: Its not that easy… their something missing with them in harnessing the magics while in combat. I can do it no problem… I mean I was raised to do them… Master Tanaka: So figure it out. Celeste: I can’t AND teach AND learn at the same time. It spreads me too thin to focus. I need help. Master Tanaka: … tomorrow night be here just after lights out. The next night Celeste sneaks out of the bunks of the other clan members and heads to the court yard for her another night of practicing on her own. Only this time she is joined by Master Tanaka. Translated in Japanese. Celeste: What… what is this? (Celeste thinking to herself) “I was nervous. The night before he had caught me spinning magic and practicing my fighting technique… this had to be big… either for the worse or better.” Master Tanaka: Every night until I say, we will meet, and train until we figure out what is needed for my clan and these magics. Celeste: But master, with that kind of training I won’t be able to rest. Master Tanaka: Then you will not rest…but I can go days with out resting. Slightly upset, Celeste and Tanaka, begin to train hard for night on end. Exhausted, Celeste pushes her self to sleep very little and last on it for hours and soon days. (Celeste thinking to herself): “I didn’t know it yet, but as Tanaka and I trained every night, we were watched at times. Kimiko had been watching us grow closer in the art of ninjitsu… magic… and became hostile toward me during the day, for fear of me replacing her in Tanaka’s eyes, but I didn’t want such things. I just wanted to keep my end of the deal, keep to myself and become stronger, but Kimiko thought differently.” Kimiko indirectly torments Celeste by botching her spells and training exercises so that she would hurt her self and become embarrassed and disrespected by the other clan members. But unknown to the clan, Celeste instantly healed all bruises and wounds, and embarrassment didn’t work for her due to her training with the drakes. It only gained her more respect from the clan. It takes months but with the Tanaka’s help and Kimiko’s bullying Celeste discovers hand ceils, signs and gestures is the catalyst to the clan’s capability to harnessing, focusing and conjuring magics. The discovery allows the various clan members to cast everything from self healing(slow but effective) to animal and insect controlling to time bomb spells and potions. A year passes before the clan perfects the magics with movement hand signs and ceils, and during the time Kimiko grows angrier at the presence of Celeste in the clan. Due to the time keeping of Celeste and Tanaka’s late nights, Tanaka becomes infatuated with Celeste, and less interested in Kimiko. (Celeste thinking to herself) “Time flew by quickly, so much that I didn’t notice how close I was becoming with Tanaka in our private time together. I had not forgotten her, but Tanaka was bold, strong, honorable and loyal. I admired that about him. But I didn’t feel for him as he did for me. I didn’t know how he actually felt until he called me into his chambers one night…” Master Tanaka dresses in a kimono and has Celeste sit on his bed. A small fire burns in the room as Tanaka sits next to her. Translated in Japanese. Master Tanaka: You know, in your time here we have grown close, far more from how before correct, Sakura? Celeste: Yes master. We have become good friends. (saying with a smile) Master Tanaka: I would think maybe more? Celeste: … (growing nervous) Master Tanaka: Before you came here, were you ever married? Arranged? Celeste: Um… not really… where I came from… we were more free spirits. Master Tanaka: Interesting… so you have never had anyone? Celeste: Apologize master, what do you mean? Master Tanaka: I’m looking for a consort, a successor, someone to bare my children in the time to come. To inherit this clan and all it is when my time of death comes. Though you are not of my people I would like it to be you. Celeste: Master… why me? I mean there are many females in the clan more worthy than I. Master Tanaka: You are not of my country, this is true, but I see past that. The one whom is to be with me must be strong in mind and body… I believe you are that one. Celeste: … Master Tanaka: So you do you consent? Celeste: Master… I… Master Tanaka: Good, I will arrange for you to move tomorrow to my quarters. For tonight, sleep in the bunks with the others I will make the necessary announcement tomorrow. Celeste leaves in silence as she walks back to the bunks, unknown that Kimiko has heard and watching the entire conversation. Over the next few months, after announcing his “proposal” to Celeste ( known as Sakura to the clan) the clan has grown more respectful; all but Kimiko, who has grown more jealous and hateful, especially since she is not able to bully Celeste anymore. Tanaka’s favoritism has Celeste living in luxury. Tanaka buys her gifts, serves her special meals (both mainly made for fertility purposes- statues and special plants and herbs). Celeste continues do her every day and activities as Tanaka watches and trains with Celeste in private, upsetting Kimiko. (Celeste thinking to herself) “It was all too strange. It was as if I was turned from warrior to princess over night. It’s not what I wanted, it was not for me. It was forbidden to leave the mountains without say from the master. But I had fulfilled my end of the deal, and I had also learned all that I wished, it was time for me to leave; and not a moment later.” One night Tanaka has a special romantic dinner fixed for him self and Celeste only, served by Kimiko. After Kimiko leaves the room, Tanaka and Celeste begin to talk about the future and eat. A moment after consuming her food Celeste begins to convulse and shake. (Celeste thinking to herself) “I had no idea what was happening to me, it was like one of my visions was hitting me while awake. As if I were dizzy and the room was spinning. Soon everything went black and I saw Tanaka’s voice soften and my sight fade to nothing.” The next day Celeste awakes with a gasp, surrounded by darkness in a small confined spot. It’s a beige wooden coffin prepped for a warrior’s burial. Celeste manages to smash her way out of the coffin with her strength. Up on climbing out she notices to be on top of a bed of wood, of which she climbs down in her training uniform, sitting on top of the mountain miles away from the village. (Celeste thinking to herself) “I was distorted and shaky, and my escape was at the tip of the mountain into the river thousands of feet below, but the cracking of a whip and distant screams of terror drew me back to the village.” As the screams die Celeste comes closer to the village to find the court yard abandoned and Kimiko chained up, by hand and ankles, to standing pillars naked, and with scares and whip marks covering her. Blood, sweat and tears drip down her skin as she stands helplessly chained up bruised, battered and weak. The remaining clan members including Tanaka had retired for the evening. Translated in Japanese. Kimiko: You… your… still alive… Celeste: Surprised? (out of breath and still weakened) Kimiko: Im…pos…sible… Celeste: Not… just unlikely. Kimiko: … Celeste: You did something to me… Kimiko: … Celeste: Poisoned me… Kimiko: It should… should have… killed you. Celeste: That it should… start to think I taught you all too well. Why did you do this? Kimiko: He… was mine… not yours. Celeste: Tanaka?… let me guess now you are being punished for killing me… (saying with disgust) Kimiko shares a pitiful look. Celeste: From the looks there are worse cases than death… he’ll probably leave you hear until you die or have suffered enough then kill you, but either way… how did you not know your actions would know no bounds? Kimiko: … (Celeste thinking to herself) “I don’t know what came over me. Such an act should have sparked revenge and anger… but I felt sorry for her. She just wanted someone to be with, to just be… wanted. I knew what that was like. I came back for three nights in a row to help Kimiko and mend her wounds. She didn’t understand as to why I would help her… honestly I didn’t know either. It just felt right. We talked and got to know each other. I told her how I wanted to traveled and find my way to Gin. She had apparently grew up in the clan started from child hood like so many. Like me, Tanaka planned her to become his consort as well, but felt she wasn’t strong enough yet. So she trained to get stronger, to be the best for Tanaka for years… until I came along. I felt guilty… this was my fault… I just wanted to become stronger… and get back to Gin… not this. There was only one thing for me to do.” Mending wounds on Kimiko with a clean rag. Kimiko: Why… why are you helping me…? Celeste: There is no redemption with Tanaka for what you did. If he does keep you alive, he will look down on you until your end… and that’s if he doesn’t kill you. Either way he’s not going to want you now… Kimiko: … Celeste: When are they doing whatever with my body? Kimiko: Mem… memorial… noon. (Celeste thinking to herself) “I couldn’t leave her there.” Celeste: Well I’m getting out of here. Tomorrow night… wait… Kimiko: Why? Celeste: Don’t ask questions. Celeste then hears something in the distance; her and Kimiko look toward the shadows. When Kimiko looks back toward Celeste, she is gone. The next day, Celeste witnesses the clan burning the coffin with her supposed body in side. Each clan member dresses in special funeral like kimono’s that are solid black with white Japanese characters on the front (the clans symbols meaning honor and order). After burning the body the clan leaves and returns to their village. The fire burns for hours until night falls. Once everyone is gone for the night Celeste makes her way past guards watching the village. She makes her way to the armory (grabbing two kitana blades for defense) then makes her way to Kimiko again and unchains her from the pillars. Falling to the ground weak Kimiko can barely move due to circulation in her arms and legs. Celeste: We won’t make it out if I have to carry… Kimiko: I… know… Celeste: You’re gonna have to focus… concentrate… create the ceils to heal your self… With her hands free Kimiko is able to create the combination of ceils to close her wounds slowly but enough. Celeste takes off her training top of her uniform and gives it to Kimiko to cover with, leaving her to be wearing the bottom half and top under piece(which resembles just rag covering her breast). The two then begin to make their escape. Kimiko and Celeste make it as far as the woods before the edge of the mountain cliff, where only a wall is between them and the river thousands of feet below, before the alarms go off in the distance(bells ringing and chiming). Soon the two find them selves being chased by the guards (ninjas from the clan whom move fast as they do). As they make it to the wall (the wall surrounds the village) the guards close in Celeste and Kimiko begin to climb over the wall when all of a sudden Kimiko attacks Celeste and takes one of her kitana’s just before she falls to the surface.. Translated in Japanese. Celeste: What was that for?! Kimiko: I’m going back! Celeste: You’re crazy!! I told you theirs no way back into his graces! Kimiko: There is if I bring you back! A traitor in their midst whom soul purpose was to escape the clan! Guards begin to grow closer. Celeste: Deceiver!!! A clash of swords begins between the two. This time the odds are even with magic, sword and fighting skill- dodging, flipping, kicking, punching, magical element wielding, controlling and manipulating on both sides. Due to her extensive training with Tanaka, Celeste’s fighting skill is more surpassed than Kimiko’s. She soon maneuvers Kimiko’s sword out of her hands and renders her defenseless to the ground when she places both swords at her neck ready to decapitate her at any moment. Translated in Japanese. Kimiko: Go ahead… do it! Celeste: You’d like that… but unlike you… I believe in mercy and honor. Guards arrive on the scene as Celeste begins to leaps over the wall. Kimiko runs up on her forcing Celeste to turn sharp and fast brushing both blades across her right cheek, scarring her from cheek to upper neck. Kimiko: Bitch!!! Celeste looks at Kimiko in disgust, places both kitana’s in her one hand (in their holster) and leaps over the wall free falling to the other side down the mountain as the other ninja guards witness her doing so along side Celeste. Celeste then collides, splashing into the river below. Translated in Japanese. Kimiko: Inform Tanaka his former consort is alive and well... Celeste rises from the water and climbs on to the surface, both kitana’s still in her hand. Flashback to the year 2031. Celeste sits on top of the same cliff with the destroyed village, which once belonged to the clan, behind her in her post apocalyptic world. She then jumps down from the top and lands gracefully to the ground, into the now dried up river, walking into the chaos around her.